Left Behind
by MysticAngel01
Summary: Lita OC is the key to unlocking the many unanswered questions on the world of naruto, but what does she know that will unite all the villages for one last fight to the finish?Could she bring sasuke back?and have time for love?
1. The Resentment

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_This is my first story on __fa__nfiction__, so I hope you enjoy it! I hope it's not to confusing, I __kinda__ rushed so I could post it on __fanfiction__ I hope there's not too much confusion in my writing.__ I dedicate this story to __SakuraUchiha14__ who encouraged me to make a __fanfic__!! This idea has been driving me nuts!!! So I hope you like it, this is my personal idea on how the world of Naruto came to __be.__Oh__, btw… I used a little science in the story, to explain __Ashi's__ father's invention. "__centripetal__ force" weird, I'm using something that I learned in school… _

**Left Behind….**

**Information:**

Years ago, all the villages were once united, no division or inequity, there was just the United Villages one nation. At this time, the earth and people were one, no one used their own chakra, instead they shared the chakra of the earth—an unlimited supply that was everlasting. Only to be used for years to come.

Like the Naruto world we know of today, the United Villages was lead by a head family rather than a hokage, only to be alternated if ever any of the branching families were to rise up and gain power.

The Kenzo family had ruled the United Villages for many years now, and was now ruled by Ashi Kenzo the previous leader's eldest son. Ashi, was known for his caring, and gentle personality, and was loved by all, he served as a great leader since he was already known for his patience amongst the villagers.

Ever since Ashi was a kid he only dreamt to follow the footsteps of his father, for he was known for his brilliant ideas. Such as, one of his recent inventions called a kunai. For years, they had been using rocks to try and knock the fruits from high up in the trees. With this new invention not only were they able to knock the fruit out of a tree, but were able to aim better based on his father's hypothesis of centripetal force.

**A Hidden Resentment…(CHAP.1)**

Karimi Kenzo, his younger brother, had grown impatient having to wait to gain power. To him, he thought that it was wrong for his father to choose Ashi as leader just because he was older. There was really no difference between them; actually, Ashi was only older than him by a year. Karimi was known for his quiet, and mysterious personality, even though Karimi was the son of one of the most brilliant leaders of the United Villages, not many of the villagers knew much about him.

For years, Karimi had been jealous of his older brother Ashi; to him it always seemed as if Ashi was treated elite. He now had a great family, and a daughter who was the highlight amongst the village people. _Ashi's__ life was perfect, but what about __him__? What set him apart from his older brother? Was he not special_

Ashi now stood behind a podium, behind him sat his wife Hina, and his five year old daughter Lita on his wife lap holding a teddy bear in her arms that was knitted lovingly by her mother the previous night as one of her early birthday gifts. On the right of Lita stood Karimi quiet and mysterious as ever, his eyes fixed on his brother Ashi as he waved modestly at the crowd of people. Amongst the group of people a low murmur could be heard amongst the villagers as Ashi prepared himself to make his speech.

With a deep breath he began,"Good-afternoon everyone, as you may already know—tomorrow is my daughter's fifth birthday. Not only is it her birthday, but it is also the ceremony of the Earth's Reception, our sacred ceremony which has been passed down from generation to generation amongst the head families. I hope she will serve as a great leader for you after my passing, which won't be until later on in my life of course!"He then paused, at this time his brother Karimi stared at his brother with a scheming, malicious expression,_ "It is also my duty to remind you, that my daughter will be the first female leader of our village in all of our history.__ I have no doubt in my mind that she will be a great leader! It's unfortunate that my parents weren't able to attend the ceremony, due to their current passing, which I'm happily to announce was a natural death since the lightning that had hit their house from the recent storm was of natural causes.__ Anyway,__ I don't want to lose our cheerful ambiance with sadness. So all I must say __is,__ e__njoy the festival__, the food, and the music__!" _

Suddenly a large cluster of people with instruments marched through the crowd, it was at this moment that they began to play a jubilant tune to animate the people for the celebration.

"Hey daddy!! Can we go to the festival now?! I want some of that fluffy sweet stuff!" Lita shrieked out eagerly as she happily hugged her dad's leg.

"You mean cotton candy honey." Her mom rectified her warmly.

"Whatever, I will be leader one day, and rename it fluffy sweet stuff!" Lita told them happily. Her parents then broke out into a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I still must help in the preparations of the ceremony."Karimi told them.

"Leaving so soon? Why don't you take a break and celebrate for awhile?"Hina asked him kindly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just want to make the ceremony just perfect for my wonderful niece."he informed them while he patted Lita on the head. Lita couldn't help but feel some concealed feelings underneath Karimi's smile as he patted her on the head. "Anyway, I must be off now—enjoy the cotton candy Lita!" in a flash Karimi disappeared.

"Karimi sure is devoted to this village Ashi." Hina told her husband cheerfully.

"He sure is."

At this time Karimi stood next to his parents' grave. "Oh father, you must be so happy right now to see your dear Ashi's daughter being prepared for the Earth's Reception."Karimi spoke in an antagonistic tone.

"Ashi always was always your favorite son wasn't he?! You'd spend hours with him in your secret room making those stupid inventions. You know how long it took me to master those jutsus you taught me?! I spent hours and hours of excruciating pain trying to master them, and when I did all you did was say, "Great job, I'll teach you a new one tomorrow and walk away with Ashi and continue with those inventions! I asked you if I could come, but whenever I did you'd never have time or had a meeting blah blah blah blah!!!! What's wrong with me? Am I not good enough for you father!" Karimi zanily shouted, his anger slowly rising. Suddenly powerful force inside of him just couldn't be held in and he angrily smashed his parents' tombstone in two. Immediately he fell to the floor ,"Oh father what have I done?! I'm so sorry!"he now rubbed the tombstone affectionately, his eyes wide open as if in a trance, at this moment a dark aura materialized around his body, and an odd spiteful grin slowly spread across his face. "I know father, I will prove all that hard work by taking Ashi's place as leader of our village. I'm sure that will prove to you my love for you father, you'll see. "


	2. A Mysterious Flame Chap2

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_I have so much information to explain, that I had to create a little information passage on the bottom, I tried to make this chapter a little longer considering my first chapter was a little short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

**A Mysterious Flame… (CHAP.2)**

The sky had now darkened, and the morning rays had soon been replaced with the shadowy night. After a long day of celebration Lita now lie in bed exhausted, and full from all the cotton candy she had eaten in the village during the celebrations. Her father however, had decided to search for his brother Karimi hoping that he was finished with the preparations for the Earth's Reception. His first assumption was his parents' grave since Karimi had spent most of his time visiting it ever since their parents' death.

"Mommy, I'm so tired, I think I ate too much of that cotton candy."Lita told her mom drowsily as her mom tenderly pulled her blanket over her.

"That's what you get after you eat all that cotton candy and then go running around." Her mother told her as she leaned over to kiss her on the head. Slowly Lita's eyes closed for it seemed that she just couldn't fight against her exhaustion any longer. For some reason Hina couldn't help but remain seated beside Lita, even though she was only turning five years old, she couldn't help but think that she was growing up so fast.

When Ashi had arrived at his parents' grave he couldn't help but notice their tombstone broken in half. Immediately he kneeled down to examine the broken pieces of rock. _It must have been a strong gust. _After inspecting their tombstone long enough, Ashi couldn't help but spot a strange black flame on top of the tombstone. _I have never seen a black flame before, this is strange. _Next to the flame wrote: Hento Kenzo his father's name. After staring at the flame for a great deal, an apprehensive chill went down his spine, causing him to shiver. This shiver however wasn't because he was cold, it was another feeling—a feeling he had never felt before; a feeling of sadness and spite. Quickly, he placed his hand on the tiny flame to put it out.

Suddenly, a rush of images filled his thoughts. In one vision he saw a young boy crying. For some reason, the boy in his vision seemed oddly familiar, yet he couldn't recognize who it was. After contemplating the strange vision he realized that the black flame had disappeared. _Something has happened here, and I must find out what it was._ Immediately, he got up and dashed to his house to tell his wife what he had seen.

HIna, still remained seated beside Lita as she delicately parted her hair.

"Honey." A voice called softly from behind her. Without delay, Hina turned around only to see her husband with a troubled expression. Gently, HIna got up and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong?"She asked concerned.

"My parents' tombstone, it has been broken in two. "He replied petrified.

"It could have just been the wind."Hina reassured him.

"That's what I thought until I realized a tiny black flame near my father's name. The thing is, this flame was different, it wasn't like an ordinary blaze. It had a dark mystifying glow, which gave me an uncomfortable chill, and when I touched it I had a vision one of a boy crying. Come with me, I must show you something." Ashi told her while pulling her wrist.

"Wait, but Lita—she'll be all alone here by herself."Hina told him perturbed.

"Don't worry, I'll ask one of our men to guard her." He assured her. Immediately, they both rushed out the door.

**Lita's**** Dream: **

While Lita lie in bed fast asleep she dreamt of her birthday and the ceremony of the Earth's Reception. It was suddenly that her dream was cascaded with indistinct images. Instead of the dream of her birthday, a sudden image of her uncle Karma entered her dream. It was at this point of the dream that she saw her uncle directing a crowd of men. These men however, were not ordinary—their eyes so full of gloom. Around them was a dark aura which made her feel uneasy. Her Uncle Karimi slowly headed towards her father, his face revealing an expression of hostility. His eyes had turned an ominous dark murky purple. It almost seemed as if he was in some sort of trance. Her father now looked fearful. He turned towards her with worry; her mother held her back her eyes wearisome and sad.

"Where are you taking me?"Hina asked panicked. They bother were now hastily running into the forest. In front of them stood Kensho, one of his men.

"Kensho, could you guard my daughter's room?" Ashi asked Kensho as him and his wife ran towards him.

"Yea, sure. Is everything ok?"He asked suspecting. Ashi was worried that if he were to tell one of his men what had happened, the entire village people would fuss and then uproar would soon uproar would occur.

"Um, yea—my wife and I are just getting some last minute gifts for Lita. Moon flowers, she loves them." He informed him nervously.

"Oh, I understand—tomorrow s the big day, wow, I can't begin to imagine little Lita's turning the big five."he told them cheerfully.

"Yea, our little girl's growing up."Hina replied with a smile.

"Alright you two, you go get those moon flowers for Lita."

"We sure will!"Hina yelled behind her as Ashi vigorously pulled her forward.

"So where are we going?"Hina insisted.

"To my father's hidden library." He told her.

"Hidden Library? I've never heard of this before."

"It has been a secret amongst the head families for years; it has many things that explain the many wonders of our world, I can't explain it well right now, but I'll be able to explain it once we're there."

"Does Karimi know about this?"

"No, my father decided not to tell him, and I don't know why—but I can't speak of it now."

_What's going on here? __What's wrong with daddy, and why does Uncle __Karimi__ look angry?_ _What's going on?!!_ Karimi now charged towards Ashi, his face full of rage.

"Oh father! I promise you I will beat Ashi this time! I'll prove to you how much stronger I've gotten!! I promise!!!" Karimi shouted his gaze unchanging.

"Mom! Do something! Stop their fighting!! MOM!!!"Lita yelled out her eyes full of tears.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	3. The Last Keychap3

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to __B.D. Gerretson__for two reasons, one for reviewing my second chapter, and two for being a such a great support to me in my writing. I hope you like it!! Heehee… Oh, and this chapter is a little longer than the rest.. I tried to add a little more detail so, yea… I hope you don't mind that it's a little longer.._

**The Last Key…(Chap.3)**

Ashi and Hina now stood on what appeared to look like an ordinary piece of land. In front of them was a large circular patch of ground where no grass had grown, in the center of the circle however was a large oddly shaped boulder, which looked similar to the shape of the sun.

"Is this the place?"Hina questioned confused. "There's nothing here."

"Just wait here." Ashi instructed her, as he walked towards the peculiar looking boulder. He then gestured his wife to stand back. As he scanned the boulder scrupulously a light breeze rustled through the forest, causing Hina to shiver.

"It's so dark."Hina commented shakily. _"Where's that button?"Ashi wondered as he touched the rock lightly._

"Ashi, do you really think that, something really bad is going to happen? Maybe you were imagining the black flame."Hina suggested, now not feeling too enthusiastic about coming this deep into the forest.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never felt something that real before."Ashi informed her gravely. _"got it."_He then pressed firmly on the protruding piece of rock on the side of the boulder. _Nnn…._

"What was that?"Hina screeched franticly. _Nnnnnnn…._ A low vibrating feeling now rumbled from under their feet.

"Ashi, what's going on??"Hina questioned anxiously.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon."Ashi reassured her. _Ja-jing._

"sigh It's over." Suddenly the ground from underneath them began to part. "Aaaaaashiii!!"she yelled bolting towards him in fear. It was so dark that Ashi strained his eyes to find where the ground had parted.

"There.."he told her pointing to a large hole in the ground. When Hina had finally calmed down she focused on what her husband had pointed out to her. In the hole, was a staircase, leading into what seemed to be pure darkness.

"Are we supposed to go down there?"Hina asked Ashi uneasily.

"Yes, come with me. Don't worry." Ashi comforted. Cautiously they both took their first steps onto the obscure staircase. _Nnnnnn…._ Instantly after they had descended into the hole the ground above them closed and they now stood in absolute darkness.

"How are we going to get out?! We're stuck here forever!! Noooo!!"Hina panicked. Soon after her scream the staircase illuminated, on both sides of the aged and damaged walls were flaming torches.

"Let's go."Ashi told her softly as he started to take more steps down the mysterious staircase.

---------------------** Lita's Dream------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mommy!! Why aren't you doing anything?! Mom!!"Lita screamed in horror. Realizing her mother had no intentions of breaking up their fight she ran towards them instinctively.

"Lita stop!"her mother shouted frantically.

"Lita, stop!"her father demanded her sternly.

"But daddy, why are you fighting?"she questioned, her eyes beginning to tear once again.

"You won't understand."her father told her fatigued. Not realizing that he had just let down his guard Karimi immediately took his kunai and stabbed him in the side.

"Brother?...You…"her father told him as he fell to the floor.

"Dadddyyyyy!! Stop it Karimi!! Stop it right now!"

"Hina, do it…"her father whispered, the life slowly being drained in his eyes. Suddenly Lita felt something hit her firmly in the back, at this time she slowly drifted away. She was unconscious and all she could see was black.

-------------------------------**The Staircase----------------------------------------------------**

At the end of the staircase was a wall.

"Huh? We've reached a wall?"Hina commented unsure. On the wall was what seemed like ancient writing. "What does that say? I've never seen letters like that."

"It's one of my dad's strange riddles."Ashi informed her. On the wall it said: _I ILLUMINATE THE WORLD IN BOTH DARK AND NIGHT WHAT AM I? _

"That's an easy riddle, the sun."Ashi said aloud. The wall then parted, cautiously Ashi and Hina stepped through the wall. Instantly a bolt of electricity struck them.

"AWWWW!!" they both screeched.

"What did you do?"Hina questioned him, her arms now sore.

"I must of got the wrong answer. But it's the sun."Ashi repeated.

"That's too obvious.."Hina replied.

"But what else lights the dark and night??"

"Light…"Hina answered.

"But that's even more obvious!!" Ashi shouted. _Nnnnn…._ The ground below them rumbled. It then began to descend deeper into the ground.

"It worked! Yes!"Hina yelled full of pride. _"oh yes.. My father was the master of diversion… I wonder where that other path lead to."_

---------------------------- -------------**Lita's room---------------------------------------------**

"Daddy!!"Lita screamed, opening her eyes drowsily.

"What's wrong Lita?"Kensho asked barging into her room worried.

"Umm.. Nothing.. Bad dream… Where's my mom and dad?"Lita immediately questioned.

"Oh, they're getting you a gift for your birthday."he notified her with a smile.

"Oh, ok…"

"Alright, back to sleep little lady.. Tomorrow's your day! You won't want to be tired now would you?"

"Ok… Good –night Kensho."

--------------------------------**The Room-------------------------------------------------------**

Finally the platform came to a halt into an empty room. Each wall had a separate picture on them to the right, the symbol of a rain drop, on the left, the symbol of a flame, in front of them, the leaf sign, and behind them were two lines that resembled air. Lastly, below them they stood on a giant tile that looked like the sun, and on the ceiling a circle that resembled a moon.

"Awww… Let me guess another riddle…."Hina assumed.

"No.. I think this is the last.."Ashi conveyed, looking down on the ground. In the center of the tile that they stood on was a tiny little pentagon. _"that's it.. the final lock in opening up the doors to the library."_

"What do we do now?"Hina questioned him inspecting the room for any clues. Slowly Ashi knelt down and felt his neck. Around his neck hung a necklace with 6 jewels, a crystal clear white one, a deep azure, blue the color of the deep depths of the ocean, a dark green as dark as the color of an evergreen tree, a golden yellow like the color of the sun, a deep ruby red that looked like the color of magma, and lastly a pink one the color of a rose petal. Slowly Ashi took off his necklace and placed it into the slot shaped like a pentagon. _Nnnnn….._ _Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…… Rnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….._ Each symbol on all the walls illuminated into all the colors of nature.

"Here we go.."Ashi commented as he braced himself for whatever was going to happen next.

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_Alright, this chapter gave a lot of information, as you can see everything's based on the elements. The necklace also plays a key to my story.. As well as all the symbols… so you know… After this chapter I promise I'll tie all of this up to the modern Naruto world.. PROMISE!! For now this is all the information… just remember this chapter is important!! _


	4. In the eyes of a future hero chap4

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_Hey everyone!! haha!! well, only __SakuraUchiha14 __and __B.D. Gerretson__… Hopefully I'll have more reviews on this chap.!! Heeehee… And yes Jill this is the necklace you tried to draw.. except I sorta added the pink gem in the middle.. hehe.. Anyway, this chap. goes to you two!! so, I hope you both like it!! heehee… XD oh yea, I must warn you, this chapter is unbelievably long, much longer than the rest, and the longest I'll ever make a chapter!! So, if you're going to read this, you better have a lot of free time.. _

**Disclaimer:** Wow this disclaimer is really late! But I don't own naruto..

**In The Eyes of a Future Hero (chap.4)**

The ground rumbled vigorously, as both Hina and Ashi were thrown and jerked in all directions. Hina now held close to her husband for now she couldn't keep her balance. The surrounding walls dropped into the ground vanishing into the earth's unfathomable depths.

"Ay-ay-ay-Ashi!"Hina shouted pulling on her husband's shirt as she slowly descended to the floor.

The trembling then came to an abrupt stop.

"It's over."Ashi announced pulling Hina up from the floor, his eyes focused on the room. The dark room was now illuminated with many torches that hung from the surrounding ceiling and from the tops of the book shelves. Like any ancient room, this library was full of many torn and dusty books, as well as mysterious scrolls found hanging from the tops of shelves. The room was rather vast to say the least and full of many aisles.

"It's so big."Hina whispered in awe as she examined the strange room. (from a bird's eye view both Hina and Ashi stood in a gigantic circle in the center of the entire room.)

"Let's go.. I have to show you something and quick. I haven't been down here, so I don't exactly remember everything.. I do know where to find the scroll I needed to show you."Ashi informed Hina.

"Alright then, let's go." Immediately Ashi dashed into one of the aisles as Hina followed close by.

"How do you know where it is? I mean, it's humungous in here!"Hina asked hysterically.

"The necklace, it's sort of a guide. See, if you look closely you notice it's in the shape of a pentagon, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well, each of these little stones represents something, you know, earth, wind, fire, etc. Anyway, if you noticed the circular platform we were standing on earlier you'd notice that it had all different symbols on it. Each symbol represents a sort of compass, which thereby enables me to know exactly where I'm going. To find where the scroll must be I must follow the wind symbol." Ashi explained.

"Well, it's most likely my father hid the scroll in the earth area. You see, my father's chakra strength was in the earth aspect. Just like you and me, you have the strength in the wind area, since "Hina" means bird. And I have the strength of the earth since my father did, and our beloved daughter Lita, has the power in both the earth and the sky."

"I see.."

"Here, this is it." Ashi notified her stopping in front of dusty shelf.

"This shelf? It looks like every other shelf!" At this moment Ashi examined the books carefully. _"I have to find a book with earth sign on it." Ashi recalled._

On this account he stumbled across a deep olive colored book, lightly he tugged on the book._ Nnnn… Nnnn…_ Bit by bit, the shelf descended revealing a hidden staircase.

"Another hidden stairs? How many are there?"Hina asked irritated.

"Well, every book shelf has one book that acts as a lever to a hidden staircase, so if you count all the book shelves you'll know how many staircases there are." Again, both Hina and Ashi declined into a darkened room. After they had arrived at the bottom, a mysterious green light flickered around the room, soon that tiny flicker turned into a powerful bolt of electricity.

"Wow, I can see very well in this room."Hina told her husband as she tried to adjust her eyes to the light. Like every other room, this room was full of scrolls, the only difference was that these scrolls were much more ancient that the others.

"I found it!"Ashi declared as he picked up a ripped scroll from the wall.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?"Hina asked puzzled.

"From inside the wall, now listen and read this scroll aloud."Ashi instructed her.

**Journal entry: B.C. 3/10/00**

_Father has died, and now I'm left with such solemn faces. It has come to my attention that a strange sickness has come over my brother. It seems he has fallen into a deep depression, which therefore I feel it is my duty to write, that a mysterious flame has taken over his body. He is no longer the brother I had once known, instead he has this distant stare, a stare that could make the warmest of hearts tremble in fear. I have tried to bring my dear brother back to me, I have tried to reach into the darkened flame, instead I only find myself drifting into a strange state of mind, only able to see tears and feel sorrow, a cold stream of air flows through my body, and at the same time I enjoy the sorrow, which makes me worry if I keep my hand in the flame too long, will I end just like me unfaithful brother?_

_ I __had just taken a trip into the ancient library, and there it had said in one of the scrolls that there were two types of chakra in this world. The negative and positive, it seems that if our emotions take over our bodies that we could soon develop this negative chakra. Which is the most dangerous chakra that any person could ever get a hold of. I have tried to find more time to research this strange phenomenon, but am only left with so much more unanswered questions._

_I can't help but wonder, if my dear brother will never return, that an ancient myth could come true: they say, that when the eclipse is to arrive --_

It was at that sentence that the page had been ripped.

"That's terrible, is that what you saw?"Hina asked immediately in worry.

"Exactly what I saw…"Ashi replied with a slight tremble.

"Well then, we now know.. Someone is definitely feeling pain, and we must help this person."Hina announced fearful.

"I wish we could find out the myth, though.. I wonder where the other page could be? It probably has significant information."

"Yes, but it could take years to find that small piece of the scroll in this vast library."Ashi affirmed.

"Well then.. We must bring this piece of the scroll into town."

--**A Solemn Day--**

"Thank-you Kensho for watching over Lita."

"It was no problem, she had a strange dream though, she woke up in tears. Anyway, those moon flowers are really something."Kensho commented gesturing to the flowers in Hina's hand.

"Oh yes, quite beautiful."

"Alright, see you later Ashi."Kensho told them as he happily headed out the door.

When morning had finally came, Lita immediately sprinted out of bed to wake up her parents.

"Mom, Dad!! You're back!! I had a scary dream last night mommy!! If only you were there to hug me."Lita told them electrified as she jumped up and down on their bed.

"You seem excited."Hina announced half awake.

"Dad, are you gonna wake up now??"Lita whined as she shook her dad eagerly.

"Yea, I'm awake sweety. Hey, do you want to go into the forest today?"Ashi asked her half heartedly.

"Yea!! Let's go!! I want to feed the animals today! Before the reception.. Do animals like the fluffy stuff?"

"well, I'm sure they would. But it could give them a stomach ache if you give them too much."  
"Hina, we'll be back later ok?"Ashi informed her as Lita robustly pulled him out the door.

"You seem excited today."

"Of course! Today's my birthday!!"Lita shrieked.

"Come on, I'll race you to the big rock by the stream!"Ashi challenged.

"Alright!"Lita shouted bolting into the forest at top speed._"Wow, I didn't know she could move that fast."Ashi thought in bewilderment._

"Haha! I beated you!"

"That's because you're too fast."

"No, you're just too slow."

"Hey dad, did your dad bring you here when you here before you had your reception?"

"Actually I don't remember.. I think he brought me to his laboratory."

"That's so weird.. Uncle Muta was really weird.. But he was smart too right?"

"Yes, he was very smart, he made the greatest inventions for our town."Ashi responded with a tint of sorrow in his voice.

"Hey, let's continue those flying lessons!"Ashi brought up randomly.

"Now?"

"Yup." He then affectionately scooped Lita up and took a mighty leap into the air.

"Wow dad! I love flying!! This is so awesome!"Lita shouted as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Do you trust me?"Ashi asked her warmly.

"Of course I do! You're my dad silly!"

"Then let go of me."

"Wait! But I haven't mastered controlling the chakra of the wind."

"Just trust in me. I'll never let you fall." Lita took a look at the forest below her. They now were soaring in the sky and the fact of letting him go was frightening. Even so, she trusted her dad, and knew that he would never harm her.

"Ok." Instantly she let go, shutting her eyes tightly as if waiting to fall to the floor, cautiously she opened one eye,"Huh? I'm flying!"

"Of course you are, I told you, I'd never let you fall."

--**house--**

Hina had gotten out of bed, and the only thought on her mind was what the scroll had said about the negative chakra. _Sigh_ _"I have to prepare Lita's kimono for the reception."_ (_Knock-knock)_

"Come in."Hina ordered as she grabbed a silk robe to cover her night clothes.

"It's Karimi."

"Oh, Karimi! You're here!"Hina greeted blissfully as she extended her arms to embrace him. When she had met his gaze however, she noticed that Karimi did not give her an ordinary stare. Instead, his eyes had turned a deep purple and seemed lifeless.

" Are you alright?"Hina asked him concerned.

"Oh yes, I'm alright. Just tired that's all.. Do you know where my brother is? I wish to speak to him on an important matter."

"Important? Everything alright?"

"Oh yes.. Just tell him to meet me after the reception."

"Oh, alright."

--**Sky--**

"Dad, I'm upset." Lita told him as she flew in the center of a flock of pigeons while she spun blissfully through the air.

"And why are you upset?"her father asked with playful pout.

"Well, I have to wear a kimono, and mommy ties it really really tight!!"Lita shouted which scared the pigeons away.

"Well, then, I'll tell her not to tie it so tight."

"Awww… Dad, I scared them away…"Lita whined solemnly as she watched the pigeons fly towards the horizon.

"Sorry, hun. I think we should head back now. You see, the Earth's Reception is an important event. We cannot be late."

"Fine…" On this account both slowly descended to the ground.

"Hey dad, what do you do to me during the ceremony?"Lita asked while jumping on top of a large rock.

"I give you this," he informed her as he pointed to the necklace around his neck, "this is the big gift I have for you, it's very special—remember that alright? This necklace is a special key as well, and will help answer any questions you have."

"Any questions??"Lita questioned while examining the necklace.

"Yes, anything—it leads to a special place."

--**Ceremony--**

"Ouchie!"Lita bawled as her mother tied a ribbon around her waist.

"Hold still dear, it will only be for tonight."Hina comforted. _Knock-Knock.._

"Come in."

"You two done?"Ashi asked covering his eyes with his hand.

"Yes, we're done."

"Let's go."Ashi told them.

--**The Reception--**

It was now evening and the sun had now left the sky to be replaced with the moon. Lita now sat in the center of a large stone platform on a tiny circular tile. In all directions she noticed strange items placed in a perfect formation on top of strange symbols. Next to her father stood her mother with a cheerful grin on her face as she watched her daughter innocently looking back at her, around Lita stood a large crowd of people who focused their eyes on her.

"Ashi, it seems we can't find your brother Karimi. He seems to have vanished."Kensho whispered into Ashi's ear.

"hmm.. I guess we'll have to go on with the ceremony without him." However, on the top of a nearby building stood Ashi, his body glowing with a dark purple aura of flames. His eyes now so distant, as if in some sort of trance, even so—his mouth seemed to have formed a malicious grin, which was the only characteristic that revealed a zany yet, angry emotion.

"It seems my brother is too occupied to realize I have gone missing. Oh well, how typical—I remain unnoticed. But it seems, I soon will be noticed, by father and by all!"he shouted furiously at the sky, shortly after letting out a antagonistic laugh.

"I am so glad that so many of you have come from the surrounding lands only to watch my daughter's reception! I know it has been a long travel, and I hope that the food and music was to your liking. I am now going to present, the Earth's Reception—but before that, let us all chant the joyous words which were created by my father in memory of this celebration!" With a deep breath the entire crowd began to chant:

_Thank-you earth for the sun and the moon,_

_There will never be darkness as long as you both light the sky,_

_Thanks the sun who gives our crops light,_

_Thanks to the water which gives us water to drink,_

_Thanks to the soil which gives us all life,_

_And thanks to the skies which gives us our rain._

_Oh dear ancestors the ones in which we praise,_

_Thank-you for creating our villages in which we can be safe._

Immediately after the chant Ashi began to form the ancient hand signs that had been passed down from generation to generation in order for this occasion.

The first hand sign he connected both his thumbs and his pointer fingers together, which formed a shape similar to a rain drop. Instantly, the symbol below a curved glass bottle filled with water lit up.

The second sign consisted of him turning his right hand into a fist and pressing it hard against his left hand. Immediately, the symbol underneath a perfectly rounded rock lit into a deep maroon.

On the third hand sign he bent both his wrists down ward pressing all his fingertips together which somewhat formed the shape of a leaf. On this account, underneath a deep evergreen colored leaf, a bright green light lit up the symbol.

The fourth hand sign was a strange hand sign, this hand sign was just both his hands pressed together and his fingers in between one another, this hand sign triggered the symbol underneath a torch to turn into an obscure crimson light.

The last sign, consisted of hi pressing both his thumb and his pointer together which formed the shape of a heart. Momentarily the circular platform Lita had been sitting on turned into a deep pink. Suddenly all the symbols light shot up into the sky with a powerful streak of light. Instantaneously 5 

bolts of thunder crashed down back to earth down on the symbols causing an explosion of light to spread in all directions. An abrupt gust swept through the crowd and rapidly spun around Lita, with so much power Lita couldn't help but slowly rise into the air, uncontrollably. As she rose into the air, she noticed something slowly coming towards her. Curious, she reached her hand out only to grab a hold of her father's necklace. At that moment, she hastily began to crash to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHh!" she screamed frantically while squeezing the necklace tightly. _OOMF! _Petrified, she opened her eyes only to see her father smiling back at her as she lie in his arms safely.

"I told you I would never let you fall." he repeated to her warmly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" came a scream from the large crowd of people.

"What is it?!"Ashi questioned concerned as he gently placed Lita onto the ground.

"Karimi!" the voice screeched fearful. Vigorously Ashi pushed his way through the crowd, after making his way through the abundant collection of people he came face to face with his brother Karimi.

"Karimi! You made it!"Ashi greeted foreboding.

"I have come for you brother. I have come to prove myself."Karimi responded his gaze unchanged and emotionless.

"Prove yourself? Why would you need to do that?"Ashi questioned nervously trying to sound cheerful.

"For father."

"Uncle Karimi!! I had my reception!!"Lita shouted running towards him. Immediately she was pushed back by her mother, who now showed a solemn expression, in her face.

"Brother!! This is the end!!"Karimi screamed as he charged towards his brother furiously.

"Mom!! What's going on! Why are- " Lita's voice than trailed off, a sudden cascade of images filled her head. _"This, this is like my dream! But why? Why are they fighting? Why?!" Lita screamed in her head as tears rapidly poured out of her eyes._

"NO!! I'm not going to lose you!! DADDY!!"she cried dashing towards her father.

"Stop." her father demanded her sternly.

"But daddy, my dream.. Please dad-d-dy, stop— don't fight."She whispered to him softly trying to hold back her tears. It was at this moment Karimi swiftly took his kunai and stabbed Ashi in the stomach.

"I'm sorry hun. But you can't stay around to see this." her mother told her, her eyes weary and solemn.

"Come on boys! Let's finish this village!"Karimi ordered. Shortly after, a group of men appeared their eyes also in some sort of trance. _WHACK! _The hit Lita so hard that she was unable to even see it.

"_How could I be so stupid… I couldn't do anything to help."_

"I'm sorry mommy.."Lita managed to say as she fell to the floor.

"Now let's finish you off Hina."Karimi told her, as he turned towards her with the kunai knife he had just used on Ashi.

"No—you won't touch her brother."Ashi told him wearily as he grabbed his brother's leg. Suddenly Karimi found himself sinking deep into the ground.

"Brother! It was so stupid of me, how could I be such an idiot? I've known you for years! Are you trying to take me into the ground with you?!"Karimi shouted angrily as he struggled to pull his feet out of the ground. _(the ground is now like quick sand)_

"Do it Hina. Protect Lita."

"Right!" Around Hina now stood some of Karimi's men.

"Seed of Life Jutsu!"Hina shouted while forming hand signs. Instantly, an unbreakable covering began to take form around Lita.

--**Years into the future--**

"Minato! Get back here!"Sarutobi, the 3rd hokage of the Kanoha village yelled.

"Haha! Catch you later old man!" Minato shouted back. Minato was a funny, and foolish man, he was now in his 20s. _"He may be in his 20s but he still acts like a child."Sarutobi told himself with a sigh._

"Hmm.. I wonder what I should do today? Maybe some Ramen.. Mmm.. Yummy… That's an idea." he mumbled as he blissfully leaped into the forest.

"Minato! Minato!" a little boy shouted from behind a building.

"Huh? Me? What is it you want squirt?"Minato asked him with a smirk.

"Well, me and my friends were just playing in the forest when my friend Heshi said he found something." the boy informed him nervously.

"Found something? And what is that something?"Minato asked playfully.

"Well, we don't know.. It looks like some gigantic seed! We tried breaking it though, we threw rocks and everything! And not even a dent." the boy replied.

"Alright, I'll check it out. So how big is this gigantic seed? It's probably 2 inches, and you're only exaggerating."

"No fer real! It's humungous!! It's like this big!"the boy told him stretching his arms out to prove his point. Finally the boy stopped and Minato found himself staring at something that resembled a seed.

"It's probably a rock you guys. I mean, no seed is this big."Minato told them as he examined the object that resembled a seed. _"I've never seen anything like this before. A seed this big, and no one has ever discovered it before? That's strange. But this seed, I wonder—could it be this big due to a jutsu?"_

"Well, it's a seed right?"the boy asked with a grin.

"Nah, it's a rock." he replied.

"Fine, then plant it! If it grows, it's a seed!"

"Fine, you're on!"

"Who's going to help me dig the hole?"Minato questioned. At the thought of doing work, the boys all bolted back to the village.

"Man they're lazy."Minato whispered to himself. Curious, he touched the object to really see if it really was a seed. By the touch of his hand, the seed suddenly began to crack.

"Huh? It's cracking? I only tapped it." _crugunk.. _The object then broke in half. Inside, Minato noticed something, something bright pink. _"What is that?"he_ wondered as he pulled apart the cracked up pieces of the seed. After pulling away all the broken pieces, he then noticed a strand of hair._ "I think I've found a body." he thought to himself nervously. _Carefully he pulled the body out.

"It'a girl, she's so young. Four or five perhaps. Who could of sealed her up into this seed? And how could a tap of my hand make this thing break, after those kids threw rocks at it? Strange." Instictively he put his ear to her chest to see if she was alive. _Bu-bump--bu-bump._ _"she's alive."_

"Huh? Mom? Dad? Is it over?"the body whispered lightly while trying to open its eyes.

"Mom? Dad?"Minato repeated confused. _"I don't recognize that voice."Lita thought to herself. _Concerned on who it was she forced her eyes open to get a glance. There, staring back at her were to deep indigo blue eyes that looked down at her kindly. _"Who is this person?"she whispered before shutting her eyes once more._

**RANDOM COMENTS:** _WOoohooo!! yippie!! fourth chapter!! WOOHOOO!! I hoped you liked it! if so, tell me in your reviews!! WOOHOOO!! _


	5. SORRY LETTER SORRY GUYS

HEY GUYS.. I'M SORRY.. BUT I HAVE STOPPED WRITING.. SO I'M SORRY… MAYBE I'LL CONTINUE.. BUT MOST LIKELY NO.. SORRY… BYE..


End file.
